Resident Evil: Tokyo Outbreak
by Hotaru987
Summary: This is rated M for blood, gore and etc, and it is between Leon and my OC. Now because this is only the beginning of the story for my OC and Leon there won't be much romance, so don't expect kissing. Just hand holding, awkward situations and little stuff.
1. Prolude

**Prolude...**

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

The purple bedazzled iphone rung, vibrating on the Oakwood dresser alerting the owner of said phone, of an incoming call. The phone went unanswered and son the phone ceased ringing and a message was left. The dresser sat against the wall of a very large room. A vanity station was right next to the dresser, pictures of different people taped along the rim of the mirror. Make up and a line of beauty products lined the desk space. Directly linear to the vanity station was the king size bed, equipped with a canopy lined with thin red curtains. The surrounding walls were painted a light red, and were lined with various posters of different rock bands. In one of the corners were three guitars resting on stands.

On the outer right of the three was a classic acoustic guitar, with scribbles all along the face. It looked old, and very much used. The scribbles, upon closer inspection, were actually different autographs. Among them being Nickleback, Neon Lights, Linking Park, and Simple plan. In the middle was a full on neon purple, and dark red electric guitar, with all kinds of faded out stickers pasted on the face and back of the neck. It too was autographed, by both Avenge7fold and Dragonforce during a joint concert by them. The last was a bass guitar, and though it wasn't autographed it was just as worn out and obviously played just as often as the other two.

Along the walls there was only one framed picture which wasn't a picture at all. It was a framed ticket stub of a concert, but not just any concert. It was the first concert that the occupant of the room has ever been too. It was obviously special enough to get a framed on her wall. Other than that picture, and the posters, the walls had shelves nailed to them with all kinds of knick knacks, stuffed animals and two piggy banks; one of them being a Gir piggy bank, and the other was a clock that actually worked. The cool thing about it was that the face of the clock was clear, so she was able to see how filled and what she had in there just in case she needed to make an emergency withdrawal.

A skateboard lay in the middle of the room, dismantled with parts and tools around it. On the bed lay a set of cloths. There were three doors in the room. One obviously lead out to the hall, and out of the room. The second, being a closet, and the third one possibly led to a joining bathroom, which was just opened allowing steam, and a towel cladded female to exit.

"Ahhhh~! That felt great." She exclaimed stretching one arm over her head and using the other to keep her towel from falling. She walked over to the bed taking care to step over her dismantled board. She dropped her towel in favor for the outfit lying on her bed. It was a off the right shoulder, light blue t-shirt. There was a picture of a toster with a smile on its face on her stomach. In the toaster picture there was waffles in the slots with steam coming off of it. There was also a thought bubble that said "_I nom on waffles!_" The pants were form fitting, but still movable, black skinny jeans that was covered with all sorts of drawings that were obviously done with sharpie markers. On her left thigh was an unfinished drawing of Gir, made to look as if he was hugging her thigh. She was hoping it would get finished today. Her belt was simple black, with purple gems on them. They of course, weren't real but it made the outfit pop.

"Oh great, I missed their call." She sighed looking at the missed calls on her phone. "They're probably on their way here, if not already outside."

With that in mind she slipped her iphone into her back pocket, pulled her purple streaked, black hair into a pony tail and headed downstairs. She passed by a couple of maids and butlers saying "Good morning", or "Take it easy". The maids and butlers there were treated very well. Most of the time there wasn't anyone in the house and while the place was large it was rarely messed up. There was even a whole floor just for them if they needed to stay over, or just relax. They were even allowed to eat whatever they wanted as long as they went out to the store and brought whatever was eaten. Some of them even had kids that were brought over and put in a play room just for them. Everyone knew each other by name, and for the most part was a very relaxing household.

She made it to the kitchen, grabbing an apple while in there, before going to the front door where her red and purple converse were. She reached for the blue purse on the hooks where there were 3 car keys hanging, and was about to head outside when there was a light '_beep_' to her left.

On her left was a small monitor and right next to it a red button and a speaker right underneath it. The screen had the words '_Incoming call', _so she pressed the red button. The once dark screen turned on and the head of a person showed up. He had dark wavy, short hair on his head that was starting to show gray hairs which made him look even better. Well some people thought so anyway. He was already a handsome man, with strong features, small yet very penetrating dark eyes and equally small lips, which were set in a smile.

"_Ohayo_, dear."

"Sup, dad. You at the lab already? Did you even come home last night?" The girl ask, an amused smirk on her face. The girl and the man looked so alike it was scary. A lot of people have told them that if she was a male than her father would be it, and vice versa. Everything was the same, except for the lips and body which were given to her by her mother.

Her dad gave a sheepish smile, the bags under his eyes very noticeable. "No I didn't. They've got me working day and night on this thing. Hopefully we can get something done today and I can get some rest. You heading out?" He must have noticed her clothes. While she was only able to see her head, the camera on the video monitor cave a full body shot.

"Yep, with my friends and Erick."

"Hmm...Erick."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on _Otou_. We've been together for like a year now. Are you saying you still don't like him?" Before his answer a car horn went off and the girl smiled, "Well thats them. See you later dad. I'll stop by during your lunch hour and bring your favorite. _Ashiteru, Otou_."

"_Ashiteru._"

She smiled and hung up the video call. The next second she was out of the house, running through the court yard, the stone mermaid fountain, and up to the gates which opened once she got up there. Their house couldn't really be called a house, considering it had four stories when including the basement which was transformed into a laboratory for when her father actually does come home. They owned about 35 acres of lands, which was mostly wide open space, but also had a pool house, greenhouse and a miniature ranch with three horses that were ridden either by the daughter or the help's kids.

The house itself was painted a beautiful white, with spiral columns which held up the porch roof. The shutters were a maroon brown, don't ask why they were painted that color. It was one of her father's _"brilliant"_ ideas. In front of the mansion was a beautiful courtyard, and in the center was a mermaid fountain. It was mother's favorite part of the house when she was...

The young girl shook her head, attempted to remove the thoughts of her mother. She didn't need to travel down that road again. A loud, obnoxious sounding car horn pulled a smile to the girls face. She ran over to the property's gate, showed her ID to the card scanner and walked over to the red convertible. "Morning dudes, and dudettes!" She exclaimed to the three people in the car.

The driver of the car was black, shaggy haired male, with equally dark shades on hiding his beautiful blue eyes. He wore a jock jacket over a white t-shirt, accompanied by some blue jeans and some white Air Jordans. He grinned at the girl, nudging his head towards the empty passenger seat, "Made sure no one took your spot." His name was Erick Willenski, a 19 year old senior at high school. You may be wondering why he's still in school. Well, it wasn't because he stayed back. It was simply that he started school a year later than everyone else.

"Yeah, he friggen punched me in the arm because I sat there!" Another boy, obviously younger but bared a resemblance to the older male, said rubbing his right arm**[1]**. He also had black hair, and was just as shaggy looking as his brothers, but he was able to pull it off as well. He had bright, sea blue eyes that you could easily stair at for hours, but if that wasn't enough his cute baby face and dazzling smile would have you going gaga for this boy. He wore a red t-shirt that said '**If you're not me, then it sucks to be you**' in dark letters. He wore dark jeans, with a purple belt and fishnet, fingerless gloves he no doubt got from hot topic. His kicks were black converse with purple lining. This was Triston Willenski, a 17 year old junior and Erick's younger brother. He also started school a year later than most kids.

"It was your own fault. You know my girl always sit up there." This time it was the only girl in the car. She had honey, golden hair that fell in waves down to her middle back. Her eyes were green, and with the dark eyeliner she wore, they stood out even more so. Her clothes consisted of a light blue spaghetti strap shirt, and some jean booty shorts. Her shoes were black high tops, and neon green shoelaces. Her ears were pierced at least three times each, but at the moment she only had one pair of earrings in. She was called Anesta Greystone, but to the group she was known as "Nessy", a very beautiful 17 years old. She never did like to be called Anesta, because she thought it sounded like an old person's name.

**~Ok, 1st Perspon POV~**

Ok, so by now you're probably wondering who I am, right? I mean, after all of this you still don't even know my name or how old I am. Well don't worry, I'm about to fix that right now. My name is Emiko Nagase, but my friends have a habit of calling me "Emmy", not that I mind. I am only 18 years old, and currently a senior at the same school as my other three friends. The man that I was speaking to earlier on the video phone was my father, but you all probably figured that out by now. His name was Kantoyu Nagase, one of the top scientist in Japan. Sadly he rarely came home, but he always made a point to call me whenever he could, and tell me if he wasn't coming home. Well, that was when he remembered.

"I agree with Nessy, you should know by now that this seat is mine no matter what the circumstances." I laughed, grinning at Triston through the rear view mirror. He pouted, which was turned into a smile when Nessy gave him a kiss. One thing you should probably know is that Nessy and Trison are together, and they have been for about 2 years now.

As for myself - Erick smirked at me and swung his left arm behind my seat and leaned in for his customary good morning kiss - I have my own boyfriend as well. We only had a year under our belt, but it has been a wonderful year. You see all three of them are from across the world in a country called USA, though their circumstances for traveling over here were for different reasons. Nessy was sent here on a student exchange program which both her and her parents agreed too. She and her parents were given a free pass to travel to Japan and even has their housing being paid for by the program.

As for the Wilenski brothers, they traveled over here due to their mother's line of work. Their mother is a very highly respected scientist, and was recruited by the Nagase Science Department - which is of course owned by my father - to work on some projects. It was because of that, that I met the Willenskis and through them, I met Nessy who apparently had been going out with Triston a year before she moved over here. So in the end everything had worked out for them.

"Ok, gang what's on our agenda for the day?" I asked as Erick pulled off.

There was only a second of silence before me and Nessy yelled, "Shopping!"

Triston groaned, "We just went shopping yesterday! Can't we do something else today?" His response rewarded him with a light punch from Nessy, "Oh shut up! I don't ever hear you complaining when you insist on having me try on every piece of clothing at Victoria's secret."

Erick laughed, while Triston simply shrugged, "What can I say? Any excuse I can use to see you in those kinds of clothes I'll take." He leaned in stealing a kiss from Nessy's smiling face.

"Don't fret little bro! We'll see if they have any rocking games at Game Stop while we're there."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Those two loved video games. If it wasn't for school, or the fact that me and Nessy force them to go everywhere with us, then they might never leave the house. "I really don't care what you two decide to do as long as Nessy and I get to shop, and I get to go into Hot Topic." I said reaching over and taking Erick's shades, placing them on myself. Now normally, Erick hates it when other people mess with his shades as he is a big collector when it comes to them, but I've been able to bypass that thanks to our relationship. Besides, I always loved to look into his deep blue eyes. Just staring into them always had me blushing like a sappy little school girl, and boy does Erick love to tease me about it.

"Now make sure you give those back, Em." He said not taking his eyes off the road. I just grinned at him, "Of course. I would hate to have a repeat of last time." The time I'm talking about is when I brought them home, and then I lost them. He refused to leave the house the entire time until we found it.

More small talk filtered between the four friends as they closed in on the mall's parking lot. Luckily they were able to get a fairly decent parking, which didn't require too much walking on their part. Well, most of the time Nessy and myself are fine, but it's the boys that always get stuck with carrying the bags that we all buy. Which is why they are never too thrilled when we tell them that we want to go shopping.

We got into the mall and the first place we dragged the boys to was Aeropostale. We loved their clothes, as did the boys when we wore them as they were very form fitting. This went on for possibly 3 or 4 more hours and by the time me and Nessy were all shopped out, the boys arms were full of different colored bags, from different stores.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me." Nessy complained stretching out on the bench and laying her head across my lap.

"Who are you telling? My feet are on fire." I complained dropping my head back. "You two don't mind putting those bags in the car do you? We can do whatever you two want to do now."

"Gee how kind of you." Triston said rolling his eyes.

"Well at least we weren't dragged around until closing this time." Erick remarked as he headed back towards the exit with his younger brother. The second they were out of ear shot Nessy shot up, and got real close to me.

"Dude, personal space." I joked trying to scoot away only to be pulled back.

"I'm gonna let him take it tonight."

What the hell was she talking about? I raised an eyebrow, "And who are you letting take this thing I have no clue about?" Nessy gave me a playful shove, "Oh you know." She leaned into my ear and whispered it. I blushed and reared back.

"Are you serious!"

"Hey, shush it down." Nessy said making hand motions of "quiet down". "I figured two years is long enough to wait, and besides, I want Travis to be my first and no one else."

I shook my head, "Well it's not like I'll be able to stop you."

"What about you? You and Erick finally gonna do the deed?"

If it was possible I blushed harder, "No way. I'm just not ready for something like that. Anyway, I want to wait until im married to do anything like having, well you know."

Nessy laughed, "Yeah, yeah I know. You're lucky you know. People like Erick don't normally wait around, but he's one of the good guys."

"What do you mean people like Erick?"

"Well, you know. The popular, cool guys. They always try to get what they want, when they want it even if they have to get it by force."

I looked down, tracing the many drawings that was on my pants. "I suppose...I am pretty lucky..." I mumbled, before looking up at Nessy and smiling. "If Erick wants me that bad then he's just going to have to marry me then, isn't he?"

We both giggled, and it was around that time did the two boys decide to come back. "Did we miss something?" Triston asked confused by the two female's giggles.

Erick shrugged, "Apparently."

I stood up and slid myself under Erick's arm, wrapping my arm around his waist and placing my other hand in my pocket. "Well, we're gonna head off on our own, cause frankly I want some time with my boo before heading home."

Nessy laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Well I gotta break the news to Triston anyway." She said draping an arm over his shoulders. Triston looked confused, glancing from me to Nessy. I shook my head when he asked me what she was talking about, "Trust me, I'd rather not say. But you two have fun."

"Believe me, we will." Nessy winked.

I just blushed and pulled Erick away with me. Once we were some minutes away Erick asked, "Ok, so what was all that about?" He took back his shades, which were resting on top of my head, but instead of putting them on he hung them on his shirt.

"Just Nessy being Nessy, that's all."

Erick raised an eyebrow, and I just shook my head, "Trust me You wouldn't want to know."

He simply chuckled as he led me into a Hot Topic. He walked over to some shirts, and began looking at them. "Hey that one is cute." I pointed out, picking up a shirt with the band ACDC on it. "I already have enough ACDC shirts at home. I think I want something else. How about one with Avenge7Fold?" He asked me looking through some different shirts.

"Hey, babe you heard me?" He asked. Erick turned and saw that I wasn't behind him anymore and instead looking at some of the jewelry and hair color clip on they had. He walked over while I was looking at a necklace that said **'Epic Fail' **on it.

"You want it?"

"Yep, and I'm going to get it. It's only 5 bucks too." I said taking it off the rack. Along with that, we got three shirts, one of them being for me, some CD's and finally some glow in the dark nail polish. Erick paid for it all, and as we were leaving the store, his phone went off. He took it out, reading over the text message he received and then placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Hey there's a party tonight, you want to go?"

"Naw. I really don't feel like going to a party tonight. I've been feeling pretty tired lately." I said looking over one of the CD's Erick brought.

"No problem, I'll just drop you home then. It's getting pretty late anyway."

We walked around for a bit more, and got something to eat, along with sharing a few kisses along the way. 9 o'clock approached fairly quickly before Erick and I met back up with Nessy and Triston. Both of whom seemed pretty eager to get back to the house. I could only shake my head and Erick chuckled suddenly realizing what was going on.

I was the first to get dropped off. Apparently the other three were going to go to that party. I never really went to many parties. I just wasn't that type of person, but there were a few times where I did go to a few. I leaned over and gave Erick one last kiss, this one lasting a bit longer. If it wasn't for the fact that Nessy and Travis were back there pestering them about getting to the party before it's over, the kiss probably would have gotten deeper.

"You guys have fun. Love you Erick, see you two." I waved to them, before heading up to the gate. After showing my card I walked into the courtyard, and listened as the car pulled off leaving me alone. The lights in the mansion were on, but it was probably the last of the maids and butlers doing some last minute things. I wobbled up to the door, ringing the door bell, just barely since my arms were filled with all of the bags that I got from the mall.

"Welcome back Nagase-San." The butler said bowing. "Here, let me take these bags for you."

I smiled, "Thank you so much." I was quick to hand over the bags, and then practically dragged myself up to my room. The second I saw my bed I felt even twice as tired as before. The Butler dropped my bags off in my room, and then left with a bow, but I wasn't really paying attention. As I was already fast asleep the moment I laid down, not even bothering to change my clothes.

* * *

**Ok, I just decided to do this chapter to at least start this one. It's kind of boring but it's the intro to the whole story. It'll probably be the same way for the next two or three chapters. As in it being pretty slow. But yeah...**

**Tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here's the next chapter to my Resident Evil story. Again it's a bit slow, but things are starting to pick up. Hope you like it.**

_Also italicized words are in English_

* * *

Chapter 1

When I woke on the next day there was something different about it than most. In fact is was downright strange, Normally, light would be shining through the windows, but today there was nothing. Just darkness. Because it was so dark I wondered for a moment if I even had my eyes open. I sat up, arms by my side and looked around - which didn't do much since it was still pitch black.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

I reached to my right and fumbled around in my bedside draw and pulled out a small pocket sized flashlight. Shining the light on the window I found the reason for the absence of light. There were metal shutters covering my windows. As I flashed the light around I saw the same metal shutters on all three doors in my room. Seeing that I groaned, and threw my head back onto the pillow. "I hate it when this happens." My dad, being the scientist he is, invented this new security system that had some long and un-pronounceable name that I didn't care to remember. Whenever someone tries to break into the estate through the outer gates the entire house goes into lockdown. Every window and door is completely sealed so that everyone and everything in the house was safe. Twice a month there was a security check to see if it was still working, so while it wasn't common that she woke up to a dark house it also wasn't too surprising.

"Guess dad didn't come home last night."

Normally when this happened my dad would put the code in to lift the shutters. I climbed out of bed, and used the flashlight to find my way over to where my guitars were. On the wall, in the corner of the room was a small metal panel. There was one of these in every room in the house just in case you get locked in there and still needed to put the code in. I pushed the sequence of numbers and all at once the shutters in the entire building began rising, a loud scraping noise filling the home. Slowly the light from outside filled the room, enticing my to shield my eyes in order to give my eyes time to adjust from the abundance of light. It was quiet in the house, which meant either a lot of the maids and butlers were out, or they were still sleeping. It was most likely the former since they were required to be up hours before hand anyway. It was then that I remembered today was Sunday. A lot of them were Christian people so they probably went there, and if the alarm was activated when they came back then they wouldn't have had any way to return to the building.

"Guess I'll be making my own breakfast today." I mumbled before heading into the bathroom to do my morning routine.

Moments later I was heading down stairs, a light blue t-shirt with some dark blue jeans. In my right hand was my jean jacket and in my left was my cellphone. I flipped through my phone and saw that I had over 23 missed calls, all of them from Erick, Travis and Nessy. My Voicemail was completely full. I raised my eyebrow at this. What could possibly be so important that they would all blow my phone up like this? Instead of thinking about it I went to my voicemail, however before I could play any of them my phone's screen turned black. "Ugghh! Are you serious?" I screamed at my phone. It just stared back, mocking me. My eyes narrowed as my glared increased, "Fine, you win this round." Angrily I put my phone on the counter, telling myself I would charge it once I get in the car.

My stomach growled cutting through the silence in the house. "I hear ya, I hear ya." I sighed, deciding that my stomach's needs were more important that some silly cellphone. Since I didn't feel like cooking anything I settled for some Trix cereal. In order to pass the time while I ate I did the little activities on the back of the box, smiling victoriously when I completed the maze. When she finished she washed her bowl and put everything away before looking at the clock. It was 2 in the evening already. "That shopping must have really worn me out. I'm usually up by 8. Oh crap!" I suddenly yelled my hands flying to my hair, "I didn't even start on my math homework!" An idea then ran through my head, "I know! Maybe Nessy will let me copy hers!" I ran to my phone only to remember that it was dead. My next choice was using the house phone but when I put it up to my ear I didn't hear anything...

"What's this?" I put the phone back to my ear, "There's no dial tone..."

Hanging up the phone, I grabbed my cell and put it on the charger. Was there something wrong with the power lines? Maybe a power line went down somewhere. Maybe there was something on the news about it. With that in mind I flipped on the news, lounging back in the sofa, sitting on it upside down. There was a lady on the scream, with an obvious brown colored wig on and too much make-up. "They should really fire their make-up artist." I mumbled. I then noticed that whatever she was talking about it must have been serious as her mouth was moving a mile a minute. I sat up right and turned the TV up to hear it more clearly.

_"-It seems as though some type of new disease is sweeping the entire city of Tokyo. We have yet to receive word on what it is. As you can see behind me there have already been numerous casualties of the disease-" _My eyes shifted to the scene behind the woman in which there were paramedics loading a row of white human shaped bags onto the truck. _"This has been going on ever since last night, and a panic has broken out all ov-Um excuse me...Um, sir what are you doing?" _The news reporter suddenly started talking to a strange man that started walking up to her. His face was pale, and there were deep black circles under his eyes. There didn't seem to be any life in his eyes, and he appeared to have a slight limp as well. The woman sighed annoyed that the groaning man had entered the shot but chose to ignore him and continue with her story. Even so, my eyes were only on the strange man who just limped closer and closer to the woman. In the back the paramedics noticed the man and rushed in to apprehend the obviously sick man. The news reporter noticed it as well and moved out of the way so that the cameraman could get a clear shot of the scene.

It was then the strangest thing happened. The sick man reached up and _bit _one of the paramedics, the poor man screaming in pain and the others trying to pry the sick man off. My hands covered my mouth, and my stomach turned over itself. There was so much blood gushing from the man's neck, and even the pulsing veins could be seen. Even with all of that, I still couldn't get myself to pull away from the screen as even more things began to happen. The white, human shaped bags suddenly sat up right and the zipper opened to reveal even more _sick _looking people. The sick man who seemed to have started it all had managed to latch himself onto another victim, his deathly screams shooting right through the TV and right into my heart. All too quickly the simple newscast turned into a bloody affair, and not even the cameraman was spared as he dropped his camera leaving it abandoned on the ground as only his screams could be heard. Right before the network cut the broadcast the body of the first paramedic who was bitten was seen standing back up.

I sat on the couch for minutes my face set in on of horror, and disgust. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I bolted for the bathroom, emptying out the little I had in my stomach. I washed my mouth out and looked up in the mirror. What I saw staring back at me was fear. Fear of not knowing what's going on. Fear of what I just saw on the TV, and the fear of not knowing the fate of my friends or father. Could this have been the reason for all of their calls? The lady said the outbreak of this strange despise had started last night, or at least that's when it was first documented by the public. Was it something in the water? The food? Or was it an airborne virus?

As fast as my feet could take me I ran to my still charging phone and turned it on. It couldn't re-boot quick enough, and as soon as it did I called my dad's work. It rung, and rung, and rung, and rung, and rung, and...Well you get the picture. No one was picking up the phone. Panic began to set it. What if whatever this despises was got him? With frantic fingers, and bulging eyes I punched in the numbers for my friends. Alas, it was the same for all of them. No answer.

I began hyperventilating, leaning my hands on the table and hanging my head. What was I supposed to do? If I went outside and I caught that weird disease would I become as crazy as that man? I shook my head. I didn't even want to think about it. The images of those people singing their teeth into those other humans and ripping them apart was fresh in her head. Just what was going on! Should I stay here? Should I try to leave? Maybe if I wait someone might come to help. That right. All I had to do was wait. Before long the police would be here making sure to evacuate the citizens...But...But what if they were sick too?

Slowly I walked over to the window and peaked outside. There didn't seem to be anyone out there. It was quiet. For the time being there wasn't anything going on around my home, and I knew there wasn't anyone inside since the security system had been activated. Suddenly I ducked below the window hands in my hair, eyes closed and head in my knees. Is that why the security was activated? Because one of them had tried to get in? Tears began flowing from my eyes, falling onto either my knees or on the floor. Sobs escaped my mouth and I pulled at my hair trying to make myself as small as possible.

"D-daddy...Wh-where are you...?"

**~Previous Day: 1:45 am~**

"Dr. Nagase, I placed those papers on your desk like you asked." A middle aged man looked up from the numerous beakers in front of him, each one containing a different colored substance. He offered a smile to the young professor beside him.

"Thank you young man."

"Dr, I should also tell you. Those men from Umbrella Corp. are here as well." Hearing this Dr. Nagase sighed, and closed his eyes the apparent strain of everything becoming visible. "Alright, let them in." The young professor ran off leaving Dr. Nagase alone, however it wasn't for long. Another young looking Dr. walked over, dark hair up in a bun and glasses framing her female face. A white lab coat adorned on her shoulders, all the buttons closed hiding what she wore underneath. A teasing smile graced her face as she came to stand beside him.

"You don't seem very thrilled about their arrival." She stated, making some notes on the clipboard she held in her hands.

Dr. Nagase sighed, walking away from the beaker, making sure to leave it in a way so that he knew where he left off. "Dr. Wilenski, I am never thrilled about their arrival. I created this company in order to help the people of Japan. To create miracles, and cures and do what every scientist dreams of doing. Instead I become a sell out to the Umbrella Corp."

Dr. Wilenski sighed placing a hand on the older Dr's shoulder. "Dr. Nagase, we all understand. It takes a lot of money to fund the projects we do. None of us think any less of you, and we would all still work willingly under you no matter what happens."

Dr. Nagase rested his face in one of his hands, "I know that...But even so. To understand what Umbrella Corp. wants and to still make it is a new low. They think I do not know what had happened in Raccon City in America, the last time they had tried to make and use this...This… Monstrosity of an invention. I do not want that to happen to our dear Japan. My daughter, your sons they would all be in danger if this was to ever go wrong. I just...Don't want Japan, to be the next Raccoon City."

"I understand your trepidations Dr, believe me I do. As you said, I have just as much riding on this as you. Every single one of your workers here have families, but just think. As soon as we hand over the completed serium all of this will be a distant memory, and we will still have the money promised by them to fund even more research."

"I guess...I guess you're right." Dr. Nagase finally mumbled his shoulders deflating, as all the tension left them. Almost right after 5 men in crisp black suits, and dark shades. On their right shoulder sleeve was the Umbrella emblem. They all walked up to Nagase and Wilenski. The one in the middle walked forward a bit more as to be in the front of the others he was with.

_"Doctor, I assume you have something that belongs to us. We have gotten word that you have completed the first batch of the serum, yes?"_ This man was known as Agent Arthur, a high ranking agent had as for the past few months has been the face of the Umbrella Corp. He stood at a menacing 6'2, had broad shoulders and an obviously well-toned physique. He had short blond hand neatly combed back, and stood at erect attention. He was also clearly British, and thus spoke in a British accent. He stood silently as we waited for Nagase to respond to him, however by the tightening of his jaw he wasn't going to wait for long.

Dr. Nagase cleared his throat, _"Y-yes well, you are correct. I have finally completed the serum that you and your company has requested." _He responded, a head Japanese accent laced in his English. _"Please, follow me." _Nagase motioned for Wilenski to follow as well, which she did with a slight nod. She could understand his anxiety about handing over the serum as well as being alone with them. They were pretty intimidating. Nagase led the group towards the back of the lab, and into one of the elevators. He called for the elevator and it wasn't long before one had opened. Right as the elevator opened a young, pale and nervous looking man dashed out bumping into Nagase, almost knocking him over if it hadn't been for Wilenski being there to catch him. The man didn't stop to apologize and continued running.

"What was his problem?" Dr. Wilenski grumbled gingerly steading Nagase to his feet. "Are you alright doctor?"

"Yes, yes I'm don't worry about it." He glanced back at the men waiting impatiently behind him. _"Let us proceed then, shall we." _They entered the elevator, and Nagase pressed the button labeled 'B2'. They went down one floor and when the doors opened again it revealed a large room with many small rectangular, incubation rooms each of them holding failed and highly bio-chemical serums. However, something wasn't right. All of the workers were running around frantically, each one of their eyes practically bulging out of their eyes.

"What is going on!" Dr. Nagase yelled, briskly walking forward his company not far behind. He came to a stop by one of the much older professors in the room. "Konto, tell me what has everyone in such a panic." Konto faced Nagase his eyes wide with fear, and terror.

"D-doctor, one of the serums are missing. We heard that the Umbrella Corp. was here to collect what we have completed, and as we were getting the suitcase ready we noticed the one of the vials that holds the actual virus was missing." Hearing this news Nagase and Walinski gasped, both of their eyes now reflecting the fear that Konto's already showed.

"B-but who would do such a thi-" Dr. Nagase suddenly remembered the young, sickly looking doctor that seemed to not be able to get out of the building fast enough. He slammed his fist angrily on the control panel in front of him, "Damnit!"

Back with the suits, one of them whispered something into Authur's ear and whatever it was made his eyebrows hide behind the dark shades. He reached out and roughly spun the doctor around, startling the middle aged man. _"Give us what you have now. We will deal with the thief." _He looked at two of the other suits and nodded his head. They quickly left heading back up the elevator. _"Now, doctor. I do not have any more time to waste." _Nagase hesitated for a brief second, before giving a slight nod to Wilenski. She rushed over and collected the samples as quickly and carefully as she could. One single vial of blue serum and two vials of green serum packed away in a black, padded briefcase. Right as they were being handed the suitcase a blaring, flashing red alarm went off and a female voice said,

"Warning Biohazard contamination detected. Warning Biohazard contamination detected. Warning..."

Moments before the alarm went off, the young man from earlier was almost out of the large laboratory, however before he could get out the two suits from earlier caught up with him. They managed to steal the virus back, and they proceeded to drag the man back into the lab, the young man kick and screaming the entire way. Somehow he managed to get free, and he tried to reclaim the virus again, However he fell short and only succeeded in smacking the vial out of the man's hand, shattering the glass all over the floor.

Now back to the present, Authur quickly grabbed the briefcase as he and the suits pulled out masks and put them on. Authur then turned to face Nagase and Wilenski calmly as if nothing was happening. Meanwhile all around them the doctors were frantically trying to reach the elevators and the stairs. _"Doctors, I highly recommend you coming with us right now. You of all people should know the implications of what will happen now that the virus has escaped. As we speak it has already changed into an air born virus and will soon be ventilated throughout this entire facility."_

Dr. Nagase looked down, his face tense and sweat forming on his brow. _"I will not go with you. It is because of you that all of this happened! I should have never agreed to re-create your little project!"_

Arthur smirked beneath his mask, _"I apologize sir, but I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." _Right as he said that one of the men knocked Nagase out, and before Wilenski had a chance to protest they knocked her out as well. Arthur then turned to the people who were crowding the elevator. They were all in the way. Without a thought he took out a gun and began firing, the suits behind him doing them same. Within moments the screams of terror died off, the only thing left was the resonating sound of a gunshot.

As they were entering the elevator Arthur said, _"Tell Umbrella that Code Omega has just been activated in the city of Tokyo. Before the night is out another Raccoon City incident will have started."_

**~Present: 2:46 PM~**

"What should I do..." I mumbled to myself. My dad wasn't answering his phone. Too afraid to move I continued to sit there, the silence sounding like thunder and every little sound causing me to jump in fright. Could it be possible that all of this was just some type of elaborate hoax? What I saw on the news couldn't be real. People don't just go around eating other people...Right? The was the end of my thoughts, and I just sat there for hours more. It was late into the night before I moved from my seat, only because my stomach began growling for food.

The food tasted bitter and disgusting. Many times I glanced at the TV wondering if I should turn back to the news to see if it was actually just a hoax. However, every time I did I just kept thinking about that man who's neck was ripped apart by the other man. A shudder of disgust and terror ran up my spine. The cereal I made didn't appear as appetizing as it once did, and without eating half of it I pushed it away. Maybe I could reach someone now...It had been hours since I last tried.

I grabbed my cell phone and flipped through the numbers again trying to call my dad at his lab. This time I got a busy signal, causing me to sigh. Something must be wrong over there. My dad had never went so long without calling to check up on me. He wasn't the only one not answering their phone. Erick, Travis and Nessy were also MIA. In fact it went directly to their voice mail, which was full. I knew I couldn't stay in this house forever, and because it wasn't too often than people drove all the way up to their estate the chances of help coming was pretty slim. It was then a look of determination crossed my face.

"If I'm going to find out what's going on I can't stay here! I have to go out and get help! Maybe I should try the police station or something."

I dashed up to my room and grabbed my backpack, dumping out the books that were in there. I began filling it with as many articles of clothing as I could, finally ending with 3 changes of clothes. With the space left i put water bottles and some small snacks as well. I didn't know what I was going to encounter out there, but something told me I wouldn't be coming back. Briefly I thought of my guitars, which I would never get to play again, or the memories I will be leaving behind. As I was heading for the door a framed picture caught my eye. It was of myself, my dad and another older woman. In the picture I was noticeably younger and being held by the smiling woman. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. I grabbed the picture and removed it from the frame, then folded the picture before putting it in my jean-jacket pocket. I gave the house one more pass over with the feeling of nostalgia overcoming me. Without allowing myself another moment to rethink my decision I left.

**~Elsewhere 2:46 PM~**

Dr. Nagase paced the well-furnished room he resided in. His face was contorted into anxious fear, and anger. His hands were locked behind his back as he continued to pace. Sitting on one of the chairs was Dr. Wilenski an equally worried expression on her face. Her eyes followed Dr. Nagase's movements. Finally she exclaimed exasperated,

"Can you please just sit down? You're making me even more nervous!"

Dr. Nagase merely glanced at her but didn't stop. Suddenly the doors opened and a tall, skinny American man walked in. His expensive appearance obviously gave the impression he was very important. His dark wavy locks fell beside his face framing the smirk he wore. _"Dr. Nagase, how great it is to finally met you."_

_"I do not wish to waste time with pleasantries. I demand a helicopter to take me back to Tokyo."_

The man chuckled, _"Dear me, you certainly don't waste time getting to the point, and here I was trying to be a gracious host. Not only did I save you both from that terrible tragedy, but I even put you both up in one of our nicest establishments." _The man walked in to take a seat, the two hired suits who walked in with him, standing on either side on his chair. _"I am John Marquest, S-Class agent for Umbrella. It is a pleasure to meet two of the great minds who managed to re-create the T-virus literally from scratch. Now, tell me why it is so important that you get this helicopter."_

_"Our kids. My daughter and her sons are still in there."_ Dr. Nagase said making a step forward.

John observed the two doctors closely. He leaned his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. _"I will apologize in advance for your loss. I regret to say that I cannot allow either of you transport back into Tokyo."_

_"What!" _Dr. Wilenski shrieked standing on her feet. _"My sons are in there! I will not leave them to the fate of those damned monstrosities created by your T-Virus!"_

John didn't appear phased by the outburst, and continued to speak in a calm almost condescending manor. _"You two are some of the greatest minds and among the few who were able to recreate the virus. Umbrella cannot afford to lose you two. Besides the request for containing the incident has already be sent and in a matter of four days Tokyo city will be eradicated. At least this time we managed to save some of the invention."_

_"Are you saying...That we should...Should just cut our losses..?"_ Dr. Nagase mumbled hanging his head.

John smiled, suddenly elated. _"Exactly! Loses are sometimes necessary in the pursuit of science."_

_"You...You BASTARD!" _Nagase lunged for John but he would never get close enough. The suits stepped forward and grabbed Nagase. One of them punched him in the stomach causing Nagase to fall to the ground.

"Doctor!" Wilenski shouted quickly kneeling by his side. _"How could you do this? Have you not heart?"_

John simply chuckled. To him he the entire situation was utterly hilarious. _"My dear, Umbrella is a heartless corporation willing to cut loose anyone at a moment's notice. It is unfortunate that so many must die, but like I said earlier. Some things are necessary in order to progress." _He stood up dusting his suit off, _"Anyway, I must remove myself from your company for a moment. I have some other things to attend to. I will return momentarily."_

Nagase and Wilenski looked up from the ground as John left. Nagase punched the ground, his body trembling in anger.

"I can't believe them. How could they be willing to just eradicate an entire population without a single thought?" He dropped his head on the ground. "My daughter...Your sons...Karen I am so sorry for this. If you hadn't come here on my request then you could have been with your sons." Wilenski placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I don't blame you at all. It's all umbrella's doing." She said trying to reassure the worn out doctor on the ground.

Hearing this Nagase relaxed, closing his eyes and breathing out heavily. "Thank you...Thank you for forgiving me for being human..."

Footsteps made them tense, and a shadow of a person could be seen bellow the door. There was a quick, light knock before the door was unlocked, and something was slipped inside through a small crack in the open door. This caused Nagase and Wilenski to look at each other. The door was quick to close, and the person left, once again locking the door. The only evidence was the item the person left behind. It was a phone.

"A...Aphone?" Wilenski whispered.

Nagase walked over and picked up the phone, looking at it in question.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Call for help obviously." Nagase said, but even as he said that he hesitated. Suddenly the phone started ringing, causing both of the doctors to jump. Nagase lookign at Wilenski in alarm. If they didn't answer it someone might hear the noise.

"Do it." Wilenski encouraged.

Nagase nodded slowly. "Let me know if you hear anyone coming." Wilenski nodded and stood over by the door keeping an ear out. If this was a chance to get back into Tokyo it wouldn't be good if John found out.

Nagase took a deep breath before answering it, _"H-hello?"_

_"Ah, Dr. Nagase, it's a pleasure to finally be able to speak to you."_ The voice sounded like it belonged to a woman.

_"Who-who are you?"_

_"You may call me Ms. M, an agent working for the US Government."_ The lady replied.

_"The US Government..."_ That surprised him a great deal. "_Can you help us? Can you get us into Tokyo?"_

_"No-" _That wasn't the answer Nagase wanted to hear, _"There is, however, something else I can. My informant has told me that both you and Dr. Wilenski still have children trapped inside of Tokyo."_

_"That is correct."_

_"I can get them out if you like."_

_"What! You can! Th-that's great! How? When?"_

_"Calm down Doctor. I will be more than happy to assign one of my agents to retrieve your children, however there is something you must do for me in return."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"Information on the Umbrella corp. I know that you have been in direct contact with the manufacture of the T-Virus. The branch of the government I work for is an Anti-Umbrella group dedicated to stopping them and their productions. We want you to tell us everything you know about Umbrella in exchange for your children."_

A grim expression fell over his face. _"...Alright...I'll agree...We'll tell you everything you want to know, only after our children are safe."_

_"You have yourself a deal Doctor. We will send one of our finest men to the scene. He has the training and the past experience with these kind of situations. He will have your daughter, and Dr. Wilenski's sons back to you both before the 4 days are up."_

_"Wait! There is one other we need you to help as well. Anesta Greystone."_

There was silence on the other line as the woman thought about adding another life to the deal. In the end she said, _"That is fine. The informant inside of Umbrella will let you know when to expect my call. Keep this phone close. Good-bye Doctor."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2**  
**

I drove carefully as I left my home, probably for the last time. That's the feeling I got as my home got smaller and smaller in my rear view mirror. Just what was going on? What were all those things I saw on TV? Was this all a prank?...But...

I looked down at my phone which sat innocently inside of an empty cup holder. _'No one is picking up the phone. Not even the police...I get a busy signal every time...And what about those voice mails I got from my friends. There's no way they would make something like that up. They sounded so frightened...And I haven't heard from my dad either. What in the hell is going on?' _I screamed as I had almost ran off the road and hit a light pole. I stopped the car resting my head on the stirring wheel. During my daze I hadn't realized I made it into the city. I even almost ran into a light pole.

"Damnit..." I cursed silently, lightly banging my head against the wheel. "I don't know how to handle this..."

A distant groaning sound caused my to look up. "What was that?" Peering out of the window, I saw someone slowly walking outside. The person had a weird walk, and he was hunched over. I gulped. "Should...Should I go over there to him?...He might be able to help me, but there seems to be something wrong with him." I had been watching that wandering guy for so long that I hadn't noticed the other guy that was stumbling his way over to my card. A loud _THUNK_ made me jump and turn to the window on my side. The moment my eyes landed on that man, everything though left my mind.

The man who constantly banged on my window, striking fear into my heart with every _bang_. His eyes were white, lifeless, and one of them was hanging out of his socket by a thin piece of muscle. His skin was blue, and pealing off of his body. Half of the skin around his mouth was gone, so his bones and a bit of muscle was showing. The man was in a blue, torn business suit. Looking at his torso I saw large chunks gone. As if someone, or some_thing,_ bit into him. What did it is nor me was the smell of decaying flesh that wafted through my open vents. I slapped a hand over my mouth, and the other around my stomach. More banging prompted another gasp. It was the other man I was staring at earlier. It seemed the noise from the second guy attracted him. He kept ramming into the hood of the car.

"H-hey st-stop th-that." I said my voice shaking. I closed the vents earlier to try and escape the smell. My next move was determined when the window had finally broke. Hearing the shatter of the glass, made my heart stop and a scream ripped from my throat. My foot became like lead over the gas pedal. The car skidded on the ground for a split second before shooting forward, completely running over the man in front of me, and leaving the other man behind. I had easily passed 60 miles per hour, and it didn't look like I was stopping any time soon. I couldn't bring myself to remove my foot, and the speedometer was steadily increasing. I just wanted to get as far from those two men as possible. The smell. The sounds. Everything! I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to stop! If it meant seeing those two men again...I...I...I DIDN'T WANT TO ST-

...Darkness that's all I saw. It was everywhere around me. There was something on my forehead. It was wet...And it was sticky too.

"Wha-...Ugh..." I groaned and picked my head up from the red and white sheet in front of me.

"W-what...W-what is...This?" I spluttered out a wave of dizziness washing over me. I brought my hand to my head, recoiling at the wetness that greeted me. Bring my head back I saw red. "Is this...Blood?" It was then I realized that the white thing in front of me was an airbag, and it was stained with my blood. Looking outside, I saw a grey light pole which was currently on top of my car. I must have ran into it. The sky was dark, meaning that I was out for at least 4 hours.

"I...I can't...St-stay here..." I whispered. The crash had left me disoriented, and very confused. I managed to grab my bag before stumbling out of the totaled car. It was really dark out, with most of street lamps flickering on and off. There were abandoned cars all over the place, some totaled like my own, and others having been cleaned out before the owners left it. Clothes and other trinkets lay forgotten on the ground.

The road in front of me appeared to be spinning. I couldn't tell which way was up or down, and a terrible headache was forming. "Wh...Where am..I...? I g-gotta...G-get...O-outta here..."

I staggered to a stop when I saw a group of 4 people crouching over something in the street. Not really thinking right, I spoke out to them, "Ex...cuse me..Can you...P-please help...Me?" I whispered swaying. Barely staying on my feet. Hearing me, the group turned to me and stood up. They hobbled their way to me, as if they were drunk, unrecognizable sounds coming from their mouths. A light wind blew by carrying the groups stench over to me. Recognizing the stench of decaying flesh, my brain began working in over time to get me to respond faster. But despite it's best efforts, everything felt as though it were traveling in molasses. Every step the group of people came closer, I would make a staggered retreat.

Eventually the inevitable happened. I tripped landing on my bottom, becoming even more dazed. Even though I knew I was in danger, I couldn't bring myself to move any faster than a drunken man. I fell onto my back. My eye lids were very heavy. Maybe if I could just rest for a bit. Four shadows were slowly creeping up on my tired body. Even so I couldn't get myself to care. _'I'm just so tired...And my head hurts so much...M-maybe...Maybe if I rest...J-just for a little bit...'_

Just as my eyes were closing the sound of four gunshots went off, the loud noise temporarily jarring me back into reality, giving me the strength to pry my eyes open if only slightly. The four shadows were replaced by one, very tall shadow. The shadow bent down over me and a gentle hand lifted me up into their arms. A blurry image of a man's face came into view. I zeroed in on his moving mouth, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

That distorted image was the last thing I saw before darkness once again over took me.

* * *

**Ok...Not the best chapter I have ever done but...I think it was at least decent. Also sorry about the shortness of the chapter. The next one should be a bit longer. I don't think this story is going to be very long. Maybe 10 chapters, 15 at the very most.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to be more descriptive of the zombies and stuff.**


End file.
